Unaware
by TheWolfAndTheRose99-2
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, Jack, Martha and Donna all travel together, and hatch a plan to get the doctor and rose together.


**_A world where everyone stays and it's all happy and cute and Martha never falls in love with The Doctor because _****_EW_****_ that's _****_cringy_****_. _****_(A/N: Rewrite because I just realised how terrible the grammar and genera writing of this is and I have nothing else to do_****_ features the word bullshit if you were wondering, so don't complain if you read it and your eyes liquefy and the devil takes your soul or whatever_****_)_**

Donna Noble had only been a travelling companion of The Doctor on the TARDIS for about a month and a half, but even she could see the blatant attraction and serious sexual tension between the doctor and Rose. She noticed how as they skipped through unfamiliar planets and different places in the past or future, they would always stick close together, and hold hands more often than normal for 'travelling friends'. She noticed how whenever they had just escaped certain death or imminent danger, which was actually quite often, The Doctor would always check if Rose was okay first. She saw the heated looks they gave each other when the other wasn't looking and she noticed the lingering hugs that were becoming much too long and clingy.

She noticed most of these habits in her first two weeks or so and casually asked Jack if anything was 'going on' between them. He had just shrugged and said "Hey, I don't know what their deal is and I've been travelling with them for about three years, if not longer. It's like everyone can see how they feel about each other, except them"

This surprised Donna, as they were both intelligent people and couldn't be this oblivious to their feelings for each other? But as she watched them over the next few weeks she saw how ignorant they both were about the others feelings. So she decided, in her proud Chiswick ways, that they obviously needed a 'gentle push' in the right direction. So when The Doctor and Rose announced that they were going to read in the library for a bit together, Donna called Jack and Martha into the kitchen.

"Right guys, we really need to do something about alien boy and Rose, it's getting ridiculous! Why can't they just get together already?"

"Oh tell me about it," Martha chuckled "They act like a married couple, just without the actual 'marriage' part"

"Well Martha the key part of a married couple is the married part," Jack said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh shut up you know what I mean," Martha said rolling her eyes. She was used to Jack by now.

"But Donna you are right," Jack said "We need to do something. I can only take so many cold showers a week"

"Jack you are disgusting" Martha said, finishing her tea

"What's the matter? Scared you might like it?" jack winked

"Petrified" Martha replied sarcastically.

"Back to the subject people!" Donna demanded, slamming her fist on the table to stop Martha and Jack's back-and-forth repertoire "I have devised a few… battle plans, so to speak."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" Jack said with a laugh. And Donna just smiled. Hopefully this would work.

oOo

They started, obviously, at plan one; which was to get Rose ill, and get The Doctor to take care of her.

"Get The Doctor to take _very_ good care of her" Jack added. Martha and Donna chose to ignore him, and continued on with planning out, the plan.

The Doctor took them all out to Falanacta IX, a relatively peaceful planet with grass by the coast and sand on the land with clouds that floated low down enough that you could actually touch them. It was a nice place, and whilst there Jack managed to get hold of a small dissolvable capsule, with some harmless germs in it that would give Rose Falanction Flu which was very similar, and just as harmless as human influenza. He slipped one into Rose' drink and sure enough by the end of the day she was sneezing. She had a cute quiet sneeze, which The Doctor adored.

"I feel like crap," she said as they headed back to the TARDIS, her nose turning pinker and her eyes getting redder by the minuet and she was shivering. The doctors didn't know whether to coo at an adorable sick Rose, or scoop her up and wrap her in his arms to make her feel better. He didn't like to see her feeling down. Jack, Martha and Donna all gave each other quick smiles, pleased that their plan was working.

The Doctor and Rose were clearly oblivious to this, and The Doctor put his arm around Rose's shoulders hugging her close, and gave her a once over with the sonic. He sighed, empathetically at the readings. "Seems like you've caught a bit of Falanction Influenza Rose," he said he could still feel her shivering under his arms, so he took off his trench coat and wrapped it around her to make her warmer. She snuggled into it happily.

"Is it serious doctor?" Donna asked, feigning innocence

"Nah, it is just like human flu, should clear up in a few days if you keep warm and wrapped up. We were only here for a few hours, I don't know how it got into your system so quickly though…" the doctor mused

"Well we better get you inside and in the warm Rosie," Jack said quickly, giving Rose a kiss on the cheek- feeling a little guilty. Sure it earned him a bit of a death stare from the doctor, but he loved Rose like she was his sister.

"Yea we should," Rose said, sniffing. It was nice to have everyone doting on her, she thought.

"You'll just need some taking care of for a few days, and then you'll be right as rain," The Doctor said as he opened up the TARDIS.

"Oh, okay. Well who's going to look after me?" Rose asked.

"Well, I guess Martha could keep an eye out…" The Doctor said, trying to glance around casually, and failing miserably.

"Oh no doctor," Martha protested, seeing what he was trying to do "I don't know anything about these alien diseases, I wouldn't want to accidentally kill her or something. Not a risk I want to take, you can look after Rose you know all about this Falanction flu." She noticed him sigh gratefully when she had finished speaking, which made her laugh inwardly, slightly.

"Well," said The Doctor smiling down at Rose, all wrapped up in his coat. "I guess I'll be _your_ doctor for a few days" he said before taking Rose by the hand and leading her to her room, saying "let get you all tucked up and warm" as she sniffed and smiled in appreciation.

Once they were out of earshot, Donna, Martha and jack all gave each other little high fives.

"Yes," said Donna, "I have a feeling that step one is definitely going to be a succ-"

"DON'T JINX IT!" Martha and jack shouted abruptly, cutting her off.

"Oh come one, it will be a success!" Donna said confidently, waving her hand dismissively at their childish behaviour.

Martha and Jack both just sighed and Jack face palmed, whilst Martha shook her head sadly.

"Oh come one what are you lot, five? There's no such thing as a jinx!" Donna said dismissively

"You did NOT just say that!" said Martha, gasping

"We're finished," said Jack, throwing his hands up and heading towards his room

"What?" Donna asked, confused

"Jinxes are taken very seriously by The Doctor, and the TARDIS seems to be in on it to," Martha explained "so good luck to us all" she finished patting Donna on the arm, and heading down to her room. Donna just sighed, jinxes! These lot were weirder, and more alien than she had originally thought.

oOo

The Doctor took Rose into her bedroom, and stood by her bed whilst she quickly got changed into her pj's in the bathroom. He smiled at the wall, which was covered in photographs that she had insisted on taking during their travels using her mother's old polaroid camera. It had pictures dating all the way back to his ninth regeneration when they first met, and he smiled at the memory of how he thought the picture thing was a _daft_ idea at the time, not really understanding how long Rose was going to stay with him. She was seared onto his hearts forever, and he would cherish every day they spent together. He guessed he could even say he lo- cared for her a lot. More than he had ever cared about anyone else, he supposed. she was just so _magnificent_ and _beautiful_and _intelligent_ and just _perfect_ in every single way in his eyes. She was the most human, human he had ever met, and that was why he lo-cared for her so much.

He turned around to see she had emerged from the bathroom in a little vest top, with little pj shorts. _Rassilion how on earth does__ she look so stunning in everything?_ He thought to himself gazing at her. He noticed her freshly dyed hair, that Martha and Donna had helped her with a few days before, now tied in a messy bun, and the pink hue on the tip of her nose and on her cheeks. _My pink and yellow human_ he thought to himself.

He placed a box of tissues on her dresser, and she thanked him softly, before wriggling into bed, and wrapping the duvet around her tightly. "I'm freezin'" she said, clutching the duvet up to her chin. The Doctor bent down and placed his cool lips to her forehead, and she thought her heart was going to skip a beat. "You feel quite hot," he said, his face still close to hers. _Oh,_ she thought _he was just checking my temperature, nothing more._ She felt like a bit of an idiot, of course the doctor didn't feel that way about her.

But then he stroked a stray strand of her hair out of her eyes, and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "Goodnight Rose," he said quietly. But as he turned to walk out of the rom, he felt her hand reach up and grab onto the bottom of his suit jacket. "What's wrong Rose?" he asked, turning back to her. "Oh it's just, I was wondering if maybe tonight, you would stay with me?" she asked, nervously.

But The Doctor just smiled and slipped off his jacket, and then his trainers, and climbed into the bead beside her. She rolled over and smiled, laying her face into his chest, and he stroked her hair down her back and sang Gallifreyan lullabies to her until she fell asleep.

oOo

Within a few days, Rose was okay again and The Doctor stopped sleeping in her bed with her. He had done for the three nights that she was sick, and Jack, Martha and Donna had all noticed this, and Donna had lorded over them their jinx rubbish. But then the doctor started sleeping in his own room again, and Rose was back to normal. She assumed that he was only staying with her because she was sick, and now she was okay, he didn't want to be there anymore. The Doctor thought that by not asking him, he had outstayed his welcome of resting in her room.

So much to Donna, Jack and Martha's distain, The Doctor and Rose went back to just being extremely good friends and they all had a lot of adventures together. And then, about a week after plan one had failed, Donna decided to bring out plant two.

This was Jack's favourite plan. "I love it," he said as they had their second meeting at the kitchen table, "Simple yet elegant."

"Ha," Martha laughed "Since when was there anything elegant about getting people so drunk that they _have_ to sleep with each other."

"Oh Martha my dear, I love you but you need to understand, that intoxicating people isn't a skill, it's an art."

Donna just rolled her eyes; maybe if she got Jack and Martha drunk enough they'd sleep together too, and stop all of this nonsense.

oOo

"You want to go to a club? Hmm I don't know Jack, aren't the places you go to usually seedy and creepy." The Doctor said, scratching the back of his neck

"Ouch doc," Jack said "That cut me, _deep_. I'm not seedy or creepy am I?" he asked. When The Doctor paused for a bit too long, Jack just sighed and said "Don't answer that, now are you gonna take your TARDIS crew for a well-deserved night out, or not?"

"I still don't know, let me ask Rose. Rose?!" he called.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rose said as she came through the corridor, holding a cup of tea.

"Jack wants to go on a night out, to some bar. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Rose said with a shrug "I haven't been on a night out in ages. What should I wear?"

"Well it's like dressy, but not to dressy if that makes sense." Jack offered

"you should wear that white silky top thing that you wore when we went to the Oscar party," The Doctor said

"Oh yeah, thanks doctor I forgot about that shirt!" Rose said with a smile, giving him a kiss on the cheek before skipping out to head to her room to get changed. Jack pretended not to notice that the doctor had gone deep crimson. "Gosh doc, you two are weirdly close"

"What do you mean?"

"Doc, you know her wardrobe. That's weirdly close."

The Doctor just shrugged, "I pay attention to her, that's all. Now go Jack run along and get ready, I have agreed to take you lots out so hurry up, console room, forty-five minutes."

Jack smiled to himself as he walked away, this plan was sure to work. Not that he was jinxing it or anything. He crossed his fingers just in case, and then for precautionary measures, crossed his eyes too, but then walked into a piece of TARDIS coral. The doctor gave Jack a peculiar look, "Jack doesn't tell me you're drunk already?"

Jack just laughed in a not-very-reassuring way, if you like the sound of sane laughter.

oOo

everyone apart from Rose was in the console room, and The Doctor was getting impatient. He had made an effort and put a bit of gel in his hair, like Rose liked, and had his glasses on that he knew that she liked, and was pacing up and down. He had barely noticed the other outfit choices. Jack with his signature black t-shirt, jeans, and WW2 coat with way too much body spray, Martha with an off the shoulder loose t-shirt and skinny jeans with hoop earrings and boots, and Donna with a knee-length black pencil skirt, and red top with a black blazer and red pumps. They hadn't dressed up too much, but all looked nice. Nobody knew what Rose was wearing yet, and were anticipating her clothes choice.

"Rose come-on!" The Doctor shouted

"Five more minuets!" she called back

"Fine," the doctor sighed "five minutes and then we're leaving without you"

And sure enough four and a half minutes later, out emerged Rose wearing black shiny hot pants, the white shirt that The Doctor had suggested for her and a supple black leather jacket with high black heels. Heck she could practically look him in the eyes. Her hair was curled and her makeup perfect and The Doctor was mesmerised by her presence. Jack was a bit too, and was enjoying himself, checking out her ass as she toddled up the stairs to the console before Martha slapped him. "Eyes front soldier," she whispered, and he chuckled to himself. "Try telling that to The Doctor," he whispered back.

And it was true. The Doctor couldn't help himself. His eyes were caressing her whole body. From her impossibly long legs to her hips and her ass to her waist that dipped in at just the right curve and then over her chest, then trailing up her neck to her lips, which were ruby red, and her gorgeous hazel eyes, that were staring into his. He had never had Rose at eye level before, but he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Ready to go then?" she asked with a grin.

"Yep!" he said, a little too late, just snapping out of the trance that she had put him into. So like he did with all awkward situations, he turned and ran to the console, inputting the co-ordinates that Jack gave him.

oOo

they arrived at the bar and found themselves a booth, and Jack roped The Doctor and Rose into playing a drinking game with him, and a green woman with two heads and a tail. The doctor was reluctant at first, but Rose wanted to give it a try, so he gave in. she had him wrapped around her little finger. Neither of them knew, that the woman they were playing with, Countess Azihdoa was a keen herb maker, and Jack had paid her off to put some aphrodisiac in their drink. _This oughta be good_ Jack thought to himself.

Around an hour and a half later, Jack was completely wasted, as was Martha who didn't often drink alcohol, so got drunk easily. They were walking around the bar, table dancing. Donna made sure that she didn't get too tipsy, so she could monitor both pairs behaviour. Although, Jack and Martha did make her laugh.

Over in the corner The Doctor and Rose were not only drunk, but both had a high amount of aphrodisiac running through their bloodstream. "You-you look so beautiful tonight Rosie-Posie," The Doctor slurred, leaning close to her face, going slightly cross eyed as he tried to focus on her all at once.

"Hey," Rose replied "you're the one who brought out the sexy specs" she said prodding him in the chest "that's my nickname for you now, by the way" she said.

"what specs?" The Doctor asked

"no," she said, leaning in close to his ear "sexy." She whispered. Then she kissed his earlobe, and leant a trail of kisses down to his neck, and onto his collarbone. Suddenly the doctor had no control over his limbs because he was clutching her round the waist close to him, and kissing her full on on the lips. And he didn't care if he had red lipstick all over him.

"Let's go back to the TARDIS" Rose said

"Yeah, that-that's a very good idea" the doctor said.

Donna just sat in the corner and smiled. _Mission accomplished_ she thought to herself. Now time to get Martha and Jack off of those tables…

oOo

the next morning, Donna was first down as she was evidentially the only one who didn't have a hangover. Jack and Martha came down after about half an hour, and both had an extremely strong coffee. "I feel like utter crap, and I don't even remember half of last night" Martha said, clutching her head. "Why do you think I started day drinking?" Jack said "to avoid hangovers. I'd rather be permanently tipsy."

"what did we miss last night Donna?" Martha asked

"well, Rose and The Doctor got off together by the bar."

Martha spat her coffee out everywhere, "really? Finally thank goodness!"

"oh yeah, and then she whispered something and they left. Presumably to come back here judging by the fact that both their jackets were on the floor of the console room."

"so they slept together then?" Jack asked, sitting down.

"I assume so," Donna shrugged nibbling on some toast.

At that very moment, The Doctor and Rose walked into the kitchen, giggling away still wearing their clothes from last night. "what's got you two so cheerful?" Donna asked, raising an eyebrow as she sipped her tea.

"That's the thing," The Doctor said laughing "we woke up, in my room both asleep in a heap on the bed fully clothed. And I've got all this lipstick on my face rom god knows who"

"Yeah," Rose said "and we both had the worst hangover, but The Doctor's got these pills that like get rid of it completely and-"

"GIVE ME SOME OF THOSE!" Martha and Jack both shouted at the same time.

"alright calm down," the doctor said reaching into his pocket and tossing the packet of pills onto the table where Martha and Jack tried to wrestle them from each other.

"so you have no recollection of last night then?" Donna asked, a little disheartened

"Nope," said Rose "why did we miss anything important? What was he like drunk?" she added with a laugh pointing at The Doctor.

Donna just put on a smile and said "oh you didn't miss much, just jack and Martha table dancing and some green woman with two heads and a tail had a bit too much aphrodisiac and tried to have sex with The Doctor, hence the lipstick" she lied.

"oh, yeah I think I remember her a bit, weren't we playing a drinking game?"

"yeah, something like that."

"okay well, me and Rose should probably go and get dressed. See ya later." The Doctor said cheerfully, as he and Rose went off into the depths of the TARDIS, tea mugs in hand.

Once they were gone, Donna turned to Martha and Jack who were both looking a lot more cheery. "Guys I think it's time for plan three" she said, a bit upset that it had come to this, and neither of her hair brained schemes had worked.

"Intervention?" Martha asked

"Intervention." Jack confirmed.

"I'll go and set it up," Donna said reluctantly and trudged off to the library.

oOo

"Rose, doctor," Jack said, greeting the two of them in the corridor. "fancy a trip to the library?"

"sure," smiled Rose "you coming doctor?"

"yeah, let's go" The Doctor said with a smile, gazing longingly at her. Being a timelord, his biology was different t humans and unknown to the rest of them, he remembered every second of last night. But Rose didn't. She was clearly very drunk and didn't mean anything with what happened, and he shouldn't have taken advantage of her, even if he was quite drunk.

But still, he trudged along behind Jack and Rose to the library and was surprised to see Donna and Martha standing there, holding envelopes. And then Jack pulled on of his own out of his coat pocket. And they were standing under a banner labelled 'intervention' (_**A/N: hoorah for how I met your mother parallels! Who's seen the season **__**eight**__** finale omg I was trippin bawlz at the mother, I like **__**her**____**)**_ "what is this?" Rose asked.

"you should probably sit down for this." Martha advised. So The Doctor and Rose both sat down looking at each other oddly.

"I'll go first," Jack said. "Dear Doc and Rose, I have been travelling with you for a long time now, and it's been great but you guys are clearly in love with each other, but never act on it. And there is bucket loads of sexual tension which upsets my sexual aura. Thanks"

"well thanks for that touching sentiment Jack," Martha said dryly "but I think I'll go next."

"dear doctor and Rose, when I first met you guys, I have to admit I did kind of fancy The Doctor a bit, but as soon as I saw the way he looks at you, I realised that you were meant for each other. Rose he really loves you more than anything else and doctor stop being a prat and realise that she feels the same."

By this point The Doctor and Rose were both very red and avoiding eye contact with each other, and everyone else in the room.

"Thanks for that Martha," Donna said "now me. Dear doctor and Rose-"

"do they all start with dear doctor and Rose?" The Doctor asked

"shut up spaceman, this is the last one and it took me ages to write. Dear doctor and Rose, I haven't been travelling with you that long but I can see the blatant attraction that you guys have to each other. It's sometimes weird to be around. You clearly cannot go on being friends, and you have to act on this now, or you will regret it."

"right so," said jack clapping his hands "we're going to step outside for a while and the TARDIS is basically gonna lock you in here, until you consult your feeling yadda yadda yadda," he said this quickly, so neither the doctor or Rose had time to process, and the three of them stepped out bolting the doors behind them. Leaving the doctor and Rose inside

oOo

it was silent between them both for about ten minuets, and then Rose finally turned to face the doctor. "Just, just tell me one thing. Is it true? That you love me?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said, avoiding the question

"Don't bullshit _**(oh look there it is ha-ha have fun in hell **__**I'll**__** meet you there)**_ me doctor, just tell me the truth" Rose said.

The Doctor sighed, and then gently took Rose's hand. "Of course it's true," he said "but I get it, you don't see me like that, so it's fine… whatever." He said dropping her hand from his and placing them back by his sides, using all the will power he could summon.

"how could you think that?" she exclaimed "doctor I have been like, madly in love with you for years. But I always thought that you, that you didn't like me."

"why would you think that?"

"well because, I'm human and boring and I'm only like five foot three which is really short and I've got a funny tooth, and I'm not that intelligent either. Dropped out of school. I didn't think I was good enough for you."

"not good enough?" The Doctor asked, turning slightly and leaning forward so his face was against hers. "Rose, humans are great and you are not boring. You're not short, your fun-size, your teeth are perfect and you are crazily smart. You are the most divine being that I have ever seen, in my nine hundred years."

"Really?"

"really really,"

And then neither of them knew how it happened, but suddenly they both leaned forward and pressed their lips together and his hands went to her waist, drawing circles with his thumbs around the little exposed flesh from where her top cut off. Her hands instantly went into his chocolate brown locks of hair, which felt just as soft as she imagined it would.

They could've gone on like that forever, drinking each other in, but suddenly Jack, Donna and Martha burst through the doors with party poppers and a bottle of champagne with five glasses. "Finally! You don't know how long we've been trying to get you two together" Martha laughed.

"I knew that all you needed was a gentle push in the right direction," Donna said with a smirk

"A gentle push? It was practically 'shag or die' Donna," The Doctor joked, before laughing and giving his best mate a hug, before returning back to Rose's side.

"champagne for all," Jack declared, popping the cork and pouring it into glasses, handing he first one to Rose. "oh Jack you do know how to treat a girl don't you," Rose said taking a swig.

"careful Rose, your new _boyfriend_ might throw me into the time vortex if I keep flirting with you," Jack said with a wink "it'd probably be worth it though." He added getting closer to her. Then The Doctor came up and protectively wrapped his arms around Rose's midriff. "And that's enough of that thank you very much Jack, but Rose is mine now officially." He said, burying his nose into her hair.

"yeah yeah, I get it doc, 'hands off the blonde' and that." Jack winked, before going off to pour more champagne for Martha.

"careful with the drink Martha, you don't want to start dancing on tables again." The Doctor said with a laugh.

"oh and I thought you didn't remember _anything_ that happened that night doctor?" Martha asked

"well... erm, a few details may, or may not have seeped through to my memory I suppose." The Doctor stuttered awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"what happened?" Rose asked looking up at him "and you better not even lie to me doctor." She added a scary look in her eyes. So The Doctor just blushed and whispered in her ear the events of the previous night.

"really?" Rose said when he had finished telling her.

"oh yeah," he said

"well I suppose we could pick up where we left off later then?"

"definitely"

And they did.

_**Tadahhhh, so yeah this really needed re-writing. Some extra details ect. Also I'm going to re write some more of my older stuff when I get another chance, review pleaseeeeee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
